the royal prince
by solar flare of darkness
Summary: ichigo is nine years old when he learned the truth anout who he and his mother really were.


**zanpakuto speech – inner world**

_**zanpakuto speech – outside world**_

**ichigo speech or thoughts – inner/outside world**

Ichigo was lying under his mother who was busy dying but she took hold ichigo's chin with her hand and brought his face up to hers."Ichigo please look at me... I need to tell you something... I am the sister of the king of soul society which makes you part of the royal family, I know this will confuss you but I have already contacted the people who guard the royal family and the family itself." Masaki kurosaki said while looking into ichigo's eyes who looked back at her with fear and confussing in his eyes."They should be here shortly when they arrive they will take you to the royal dimension and will train you in using you're powers which you have hidden inside you. I'm proud of you Ichigo... please don't hate yourself for this and I love you Ichigo and please grow up to be a handsome and strong man." Masaki said before she finally lost the shine in her eyes.

Ichigo just stared wide eyed at his mother during everything she told and was now crying his eyes out, he then slowly fell asleep but just before he fell asleep he faintly saw a pair of shonji doors open in front of him with a couple of people walking out of it and over to him. As the royal guard and members of the royal family walked out of the gate and onto the riverbank they all turned their heads over to where a dying Masaki lying on top of Ichigo were. The three members of the royal family then walked over to where Ichigo lied unconscious and one of the three - a female picked Ichigo up and held him in her arms.

She had long dark brown hair and green eyes and wore a elegant crimson kimono with white flower petals on it. She looked over to the other two standing beside her and sighed."Let's get Ichigo back to the palace Satoshi, ichirose." She said and then walked back over to the members of the royal guard." Very well Karuko it will be hard on Ichigo but we must help our nephew to get over this, now let's get back to father he will want to see Ichigo and talk to him." The one named ichirose said, he had shoulder length black and blue eyes and wore a dark green kimono. The other gave nodds, Satoshi had also black shoulder length hair with grey eyes and wore a azure blue kimono and then they all left the living world and went back to the royal dimension.

Two days later

Ichigo woke up feeling slightly dizzy, shaking his head to clear it he look around him and found he was in a LARGE room. There was a walk-in closet, with a luxurious bathroom, a king sized bed with soft silk lignings and all the walls were azure blue in colour. Ichigo then got up when he heard someone knock on the double doors leading to the very spacious room but he couldn't help but feel as if all he saw was somehow familiar to him."Come in." Ichigo said as he let out a big yawn, the doors then opened and Haruko walked in and closed the door behind her."Good morning... Ichigo, my name is Haruko I'm... The sister of you're mother how do you feel Ichigo?" She asked with soft eyes and a smile on her face while she sat down on the large bed.

"So its true then?" Ichigo asked wearily while he tried to not cry in front of Haruko and realised that she too looked somehow familiar and didn't mind her company which suprised him. Haruko then pulled Ichigo into a tight hug to try and calm him down."...Yes Ichigo... I'm sorry we couldn't have been there sooner." Haruko said softly then she got a serious look on her face."Ichigo I know you're pretty shaken up about what has happened but we need to introduce you to the rest of the family and the royal guard." She said while Ichigo cried a bit knowing what happened wasn't a dream but he resolved himself to do as his mother asked him in her final moments.

He then gave Haruko a nod and both got up and walked out of the room and headed down the hall of the palace and towards a new future.

Eight years later

Ichigo grew up to be a strong young man with fierce determination. During the eight years he spent with the family he never knew he had he got to know and love his new family very well, they were a rather large family he had one aunt and three uncle's-the soul king included and he had two cousins named itashi who was male, he had violet hair and had silver eyes and wore a forest green kimono and minata who was female, she had violet hair and had blue eyes and she also wore a beautiful black kimono.

His aunt and uncle's looked about thirty but infact they were over aq thousand years old while itashi and minata looked around his age and were around 300 years old but what shocked Ichigo the most was what his uncle told him after a memory seal was removed from him by his uncle Ichirose.

Flashback:

Ichigo was standing in the throne room before his uncle whose name is kirose, he had long black hair crimson red eyes and wore a grey kimono which was held together by a blue sash around his middle and was rather confused by what he was hearing."W-what do y-you mean uncle kirose? How can I be over 300 years old?!" Ichigo asked while he looked wide eyed at his uncle. His uncle then sighed, stood up from the throne and walked towards Ichigo."Here this will explain everything, Ichirose do it." Kirose said to his brother who then knelt alongside Ichigo and held his hand against Ichigo's chest.

As he did this a tattoo appeared on Ichigo's chest which looked like a halfmoon with two violet circles around it. Ichigo then began to glow blue while the tattoo slowly began to dissapear. Ichigo then screamed in pain for five minutes as the seal was being removed and it was finally removed Ichigo stopped screaming but was then hit with a wave of suppressed memories that slammed into his head like a sledgehammer which lasted for another five minutes. He then remembered everything, the day he was really born, how he grew up and made friends with with a few shinigami in the seireitei who were also nobles: baykuya, Ukitake, Shunsui, Yoruichi, Kukaku, Ganju, Kaien, Shinji and all the Vizards.

They were really good friends until the accident which caused his mother to flee the royal realm- it was a assassinations attempt on his and his mothers life which involved someone unknown that unleashed five powerful vasto lord-class hollows on the royal guard and royal family. One of them managed to get past the royal guard and made its way to his mothers room in the palace where he and his mother were talking about a few like him being the heir to the throne since she didn't want to become queen. With the help of his uncle kirose they managed to escape to the living world.

There they stayed for a few years until she learned that Ichigo's real father (kirei) was killed during the hollow attack. They then lived in the real world for about twenty years when she accidently met Isshin and fell in love with him then decided to seal away Ichigo's memories and lived with Isshin from there on and later Karin and Yuzu were born.

Ichigo then took a minute to compose himself and regain his breathe, he then looked up at his two uncle's and sighed."Ah. I understand so that's why everything here feels so familiar to me and why I acted so calm towards everyone even kirio." Ichigo said as he then took in his appearance that change back to what it was before his memories were sealed and altered. Ichigo had long black hair that reached to the middle of his back and had crimson red eyes and he also now wore a elegant grey tight fitting kimono.

End flashback:

Ichigo then spent four years training with the royal guard in the four arts of the shinigami: zanjutsu, hakudo, hoho and kido. Everyone was suprised that he quickly learned and mastered everything he was taught which pleased his uncle greatly knowing the next king of Soul Society would be extremey powerful and he was considered one of the best prodigies the royal guard has ever seen.

After that Ichigo spent another four years with the one of the members of the royal guard Oetsu nimaiya and learned the name of his zanpakuto, achieved shikai and bankai and also mastered it. The name of his zanpakuto is Tsukihime, its power is to control time without any limitations and in his bankai, Ichigo gains the ability to control space as well. This caused everyone: his family and the royal guard to be very shocked by thinking of how powerful and yet dangerous such a zanpakuto could be. Ichigo also learned during his training with Oetsu that he had a second zanpukto inside of him which was also a very powerful zanpakuto.

Its name was kumori no kajihime, a dual zanpakuto, this also shocked everyone because there were only two known dual wielding shinigami who were both captains who he knew personally

and now he was the third, it was a elemental dual zanpakuto with namely fire and darkness elements which gave Ichigo the ability to wield the two elements as if it was his own and with its bankai ichigo became one with kumori no kajihime and them one with him which scared a lot of people when they first saw it because only a handful few people were capable of doing it. Ichigo also learned that every member of the royal family had a unique power because of who they were, his was to read what people's true emotions were by clashing blades with them. Also the entire royal family had the ability to control and manipulate reishi just like quincies could which intriqued Ichigo greatly.

But what shocked Ichigo, his family and the royal guard the most was that Ichigo had a inner hollow inside of him. Furious with this the Soul King (Kirose) demanded answers to this so he sent the royal guard to the world of the living to apprehend Isshin and find out why Ichigo even had a inner hollow. When Isshin told the King what happened he was sent back to the living world, the entire family along with the royal guard including Ichigo was furious to know that Masaki was attacked by a experimental hollow and was infected by it and that same hollow was now the one inside of Ichigo and also the cause as to why Masaki had no way to use her powers. They then worked quickly and with the technology that the royal guard had managed to extract the hollow from Ichigo and it was then slowly killed by the entire royal family including Ichigo to find out who made it and where.

They found out it was a current captain of the gotei thirteen, they later found out that this was the same person who caused the hollow attack years ago which claimed the life of Ichigo's real father - captain of the fifth division Sosuke Aizen. And so we find ourselves at the present, after Ichigo learned everything he asked his uncle to be sent back to the living to talk with the vaizard and the others that were exiled from Soul Society and start to deal with the traitor Sosuke Aizen.

**How the story so far, continue or not? Please read and reiew, please give any suggestions about the story so far and possible tips for future chapters. **


End file.
